The present invention relates to the field of industrial robots and particularly to an industrial robot having individual electrical three-phase drives for movements in the individual robot axes.
In electrical drives for the individual axes of industrial robots, d-c motors are generally used at present, for instance, in the form of disc rotor motors. See, for example, Werkstatt and Betrieb, 1976, page 305, or DE-OS No. 24 52 345. These d-c drives provide very good control but are, on the other hand, inferior in certain ways, for example, with respect to maintenance and weight, than comparable three-phase motors. If individual drives are used for each axis, for instance, in the case of a jointed robot, it will be understood that three-phase drives would offer advantages if it was possible to adapt such a drive system to the special requirements of robot operation.